A Debt Repaid
by Kuronoko Tsubame
Summary: Camaraderie is not a sentiment exclusive to the human race. Two-Shot. [On Hiatus.]


_-Shakes head at self- I'm ashamed. I can't believe I actually posted that other version of this. What's wrong with me? Ahem...anyway, if you read the original version of "A Debt Repaid" then I really hope you will read this. It's the same basic story, but I've taken a lot of time to fix it up, and I'm truly embarrassed of that other version. I've split it up into two chapters this time, (The first half of the story ended up being as long as the entire thing was before, if that says anything) and I'll fix and post the second half as soon as I can._

_If this is a new story to ya then please disregard all my pointless ranting. Enjoy!_

---

_A Debt Repaid_

Another day another mission. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama walked slowly through a large, dense forest. Every so often the wind would blow, rustling the branches and the leaves attached to them and creating an eerie scraping sound. It was as though this place had been completely forsaken, not merely by humans, but by all creatures. Most woods had well-beaten paths created by the animals that called the place home; most had scars or signs that someone who had no respect for the great trees had been through at one time or another. This place had nothing. The forest wasn't dead...but neither was it alive.

"It's really creepy out here." Kuwabara muttered.

Kurama silently agreed. And though he said nothing he was the one who could feel to the fullest extent the despair of the forest.

"Geez Kuwabara, would you quit complaining?" The black-haired teen, Yusuke, replied gruffly, though it couldn't be said that he was entirely comfortable here either.

"You have to feel it too Urameshi. There's something strange about this place...something not right."

A cold wind blasted the detectives, leaves swirling around them like twisters and then falling suddenly as the force that had been driving them ceased.

"You just _had _to say something..."

Farther in, among the shadows, an even greater shadow slowly became visible.

"Go now and your lives shall be spared." Several eerie voices spoke harmoniously. It was obvious that there was more than one of them, at least three different pitches were easily distinguished among that flat utterance of a warning.

The demons were all standing together, giving off the appearance of being a great shadow.

Yusuke laughed, not entirely confident. "Not likely."

The shadow split, revealing five demons of significantly varying sizes, the largest being roughly nine feet tall. "You were forewarned." It spoke it a deep, grating voice.

Not a second later they all rushed in to attack.

"Kuwabara, remind me to buy you some duct tape when we're done with this!" Yusuke yelled even as he ran forward to meet the largest of their foes.

"Duct tape? For wha-?" The teen growled angrily as he understood Yusuke's silencing comment. "Darn it Urameshi I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Kuwabara! Behind you!" Kurama yelled out a warning just in time.

The smallest of the group, ironically wielding a spear much too large for its body, jabbed its weapon, aimed for a swift kill. Kuwabara was able to slide out of the way, avoiding the brunt of the attack, but not escaping without injury. His coat was torn on one side, the white fabric now stained with blood. Injured, but far from beaten, the teen summoned his Spirit Sword, the orange aura crackling fiercely around the shape of his weapon.

"Alright, I'll take care of you creeps first!"

Kurama shook his head softly. The way those two bickered it was a wonder they hadn't yet gotten themselves killed. Then again they had yet to be alone in such a situation...an interesting thought. What would the two be like were Hiei and himself not around? A sharp crack took care of one of their opponents, Kurama's weapon slicing it cleanly in two. Hiei, too, had disposed of one, though the sight is one that shall not be mentioned.

A pained cry drew both of the demons attention. Yusuke discovered firsthand just how strong these old trees were as he was thrown into one, bark cracking as his body connected with it. His right arm bled freely, but he had come out lucky compared to what could have happened. He'd been struck with the broad side of his opponents sword, the sharp tip finding contact only in his arm.

One held a spear, another a sword, there were the remnants of what appeared to be some type of morning star among the littered remains of the corpse Hiei had taken care of, Kurama's opponent had only its claws to protect itself, (not that it mattered now) and...well now, the last one seemed to have disappeared.

Oh, wait, scratch that. The unmistakable sound of an object tearing through the air notified Kurama of its presence. A scythe...that brought back memories. He dodged easily, lashing out his whip to deal a killing blow, but he hadn't counted on this being a joint attack. Swinging it around like a club the larger demon, who had previously been fighting Yusuke, slammed his weapon into the ground where Kurama had been standing only a moment before. The ground cracked and flew into the air, a large crater marring the forest floor. Kurama was caught in an awkward position. The scythe had come at him from his right, the sword from his left, the thick trees were at his back, and the one wielding the sword was so massive that he had no clear path ahead of him either. He'd been forced to jump towards the scythe and the one controlling it. It would have been possible to outmaneuver the demon...in most cases. But the demon had been expecting Kurama to act as he had, and he was ready for it. His stance had changed, and already the scythe was flying towards Kurama. A hit was unavoidable. The scythe cut a deep gash that ran from his left side to the middle of his chest.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called out, having just removed himself from the tree.

A bit late for a warning, wasn't it? Or perhaps not. While its partner had taken the time to attack the large demon had readied his sword once more, and it was no longer holding it like a club. Both hands gripped the handle, aiming the sharp edges at Kurama for a finishing hit. And then, suddenly, it was a sword no more. It appeared more like a bridge with the way Hiei climbed up the weapon, reaching the top and digging his katana through the flesh of the demons neck. Kuwabara had beaten his foe, and so the one with the scythe was the only one that remained. It knew it was beaten, but it tried to escape anyway. Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun at it, and now no enemies remained.

Kurama knelt on the ground, a hand covering his wound.

"Hn. Fool. How could you let yourself be caught like that?" Hiei scolded. His gaze softened, if only a little, when he looked at Kurama. The redhead was panting slightly, his eyes closed as he tried to take his thoughts off of the pain of his injury. The wound was deep, and bleeding profusely despite his attempts. "Foolish fox."

Kurama laughed despite himself, looking up at Hiei. "Perhaps. Thank you, Hiei."

The fire demon turned away with a scoff, cleaning the blood from his blade.

Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed to their friends side. "Kurama! Are you okay?" Yusuke asked. Both were sporting wounds of their own, though none as serious as Kurama's.

"I'll be fine Yusuke." Kurama assured, gasping as he discovered that trying to stand was probably not the best idea.

"Take it easy." Yusuke said, as he helped Kurama to stand. This mission was done. It was time to head back, get their wounds treated, and get some rest.

----

_Please review! _


End file.
